Happy Neko Times
by Drenvo
Summary: Dren became his avatar when the game ended. With the assistance of his summons he sets off to see what this world can offer. Slash. M just to be safe. Most likely no lemons but will have fluff. Sorry for my terrible writing but hope the story is enjoyable! (A lot of Dren's summons will be based on World of Warcraft characters of mine)


Dren continued to talk animatedly with his companion. They were very different in appearance with Dren who was a short slim boy, with black hair almost covering his eyes and cat ears and tail, while the other was actually his creation, A very large man with blue hair and a reptilian tail barely showing below his dark full body jacket. HIs huge muscles made him a stark contrast to the small boy next to him but it was meant to be this way.

In the Game prior to being transported to this world Dren designed his avatar as a Neko barely in his teens and was a summoner, this class utilized a variety of different type of beings summoned to protect and fight for their creator.

But there was one that was a permanent summon in the game and that was Nick, his tall companion. He was Dren's most powerful weapon you could say. Summoners had little to no actual attack ability themselves but had a lot of utility/defensive abilities that worked well with the various summons he possessed. and ofcourse the permanent would be like a second avatar except you couldn't actually control them they only followed basic commands, they could equip player gear and you could pick their class, and what was leveled. They were nearly as strong as a player except for their limited decision making but that is where the actual player came in with other summons, and different type of utility spells assisting his creation as much as possible while fighting the enemy.

It was a complicated class to play starting out because you were really weak and people could usually just target you and kill you with ease. But once you leveled the right abilities it became a two person killing team and Dren had loved every moment of it. When the Servers were going to shut down he had been very upset and spent every last second until the end with Nick exploring his second home of the past twelve years.

Next thing he knew he opened his eyes and was in a grassy plains far from his home IRL and not in the same forest he had been in in game at midnight. Then Nick had spoken and Dren started to freak out and at first it was really crazy but then a very pleased feeling came over him when he realized this was real and he was no longer his old boring self but his avatar who he had worked on for twelve years and possess great power compared to his old human self.

After some experimenting and discussing things with Nick they decided to head to the closest village which based on the surveillance of a level 60 summoned rogue they learned that the villagers did not even have any weapons only farming tools.

She had gotten close to determine their level and none of them had detected her so they were confident that as level 100s it shouldn't be a problem paying a visit.. They decided it was a good place to start in this new world. Nick was very silent during the journey but Dren couldn't stop talking because he felt so excited with this new world and circumstances, the fact that Nick was next to him and could actually talk, and act independently, along with his Neko attributes making him childish, he talked about everything and anything that came to his mind.

Nick for his greatness never once complained or got angry with the constant noise. He just kept walking while watching their surroundings without actually appearing to. Even though he didn't say it he loved hearing his masters voice and felt content that his creator was happy. Dren was currently talking about what kind of races might exist in this world. If it was like the game there would be a lot, but so far his rogue had only found a human village.

"-would think it might be similar considering our abilities seem to work the same but who knows what that means. It's not like i've been in this type of situation before, but how strong they are is the better question. I have all my power as before but what if I'm weak here...I guess there is only one way to tell. I'm ready to meet the humans...I hope they're nice. Maybe they will have food I've never tried before and know of things I've never heard, Oooh that would be awesome, what do you think Nick?"Dren asked his companion.

"I agree." said the quiet man. Even though it was short Dren still accepted the answer with a smile. _"I'm So happy he's real now! I designed him to be a quiet protector with his settings he is not only loyal, but should care about me more than he shows. I made him this way."_

"Ma-Dren, are you alright?" Nick asked almost calling him master again but the boy had begged him not to when they first came here. He was looking at Dren with concern since he wasn't talking and just staring forward.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about stuff, sorry. We should be close the village right?" Dren directed his question towards his summoned rogue who was in stealth following them incase anyone tried to sneak up on them from behind. Since she didn't seem to disappear like in game the Neko figured he should continue to make use of her

It was a interesting concept that would need to be investigated considering most of his abilities were summons. If they all stuck around then he would have a army and no idea what to do with them. Although it would probably make him safer, they were not in a good situation to start mass producing summons.

"Yes Master. If we continue at this pace we should arrive within twenty minutes." The rogue spoke from the shadows since it would just needlessly expose their trap if she showed herself and an enemy was watching. Even though she was only level 60 she had one hell of a punch that could stun level 100 players for a moment. If anyone attacked she would stun them immediately to allow Nick make the decision on whether to fight or not. If the stun didn't work..well, they would find out if that happened.

"I see, thank you...You need a name, instead of just rogue. How about...Akisha, you remind me of someone with your personality. Is that ok with you?

"Of course, I am grateful to have a name given by you master, and will devote myself to be worthy of such an honor." She actually sounded happy which didn't match the name she was given but Dren was happy with her answer.

"Great, now let's hurry and get to the village I'm ready to try their exotic food." said Dren, as he excitedly started to run forward. At first he was alone then he heard the sound of heavy footsteps gaining on him, a competitive streak rose up quickly and Dren increased his speed even more. He continued to do this until he could not go any faster and The heavy footsteps only continued to get closer.

Within seconds he saw the large Nick easily matching his speed and running next to him with a stoic face still even at the speed they were going. It didn't take more than a minute for them to see the houses of the village but something was off. There was a lot of smoke, the source quickly became obvious as flames came from a lot of the houses and men in armor butchered the villagers mercilessly. They just continued to kill whoever they came across with no bias. The sight was a little shocking to Dren who was just expecting a peaceful village, and instead was seeing a massacre.

They all stopped a good distance away from the bloodbath as they took took in the sight.

"I-I wasn't expecting this." Dren said not able to look away from the sight.

"They were not here when I came across the village last night. It looks as if they attacked within the last hour at most." Akisha answered.

"We should search for another village, this one isn't going to be any use to us after their done with them" Said Nick.

Dren understood why Nick said this. As a Dragonoid he didn't care for lower races and with his setting he only cared about his master. Still he was conflicted because...he didn't like that the armed soldiers were killing innocent villagers even women and children and if he could help them...

"Nick, Akisha, I understand you may not care for those humans, but they are innocent and if we have the power to help them then I'm not going to let them get killed like this. Please help me..." Dren looked directly into his companion trying to convince him with his eyes.

Nick instantly caved and drew one of his swords which was short but possesses great power before he spoke.

"I will always follow you. But please stay with Akisha, and let me handle these fools who have upset you master." it was Nicks turn to try and plead with his eyes but it didn't have the effect.

"I will let you go in first of course but I will assist as well, Akisha will stay with me and I'll try and help the villagers is that good enough?"Dren asked. Nick just sighed before nodding and charging into the village with speed that the Niko could barely even follow. Dren and an invisible Akisha followed soon after knowing he would clear the way quickly.

Nick dashed into the village and stabbed the first soldier he came across through the back. The Armored man was working on burning down another house when the short blade pierced his chest. The special ability of the blade started to work instantly and the man disintegrated from his wound out. It happened in seconds and pleased Nick that these soldiers could be killed with one strike. Even though this one could have just been weak, but if he couldn't kill this first soldier he would have withdrew with Dren even against his master's will if he had to. He would protect his master no matter the cost. Everyone in the world would burn before a single scratch could come to his amazing creator.

Dren watched as Nick killed the first soldier easily and it brought a smile to his face. Then Nick once again dashed away and most likely was going for his next target. The Neko made his way into the village and passed the burning buildings, and the ones that weren't had broken doors and or windows. Then he saw a female teen running with a small girl away from the village and two knights chasing them. The closest used his sword to cut the older girls back but she only screamed and kept running with the smaller one.

Dren took off towards the soldiers and came upon them about to kill the kneeling girls who were crying as they held each other. It angered the boy to see these innocent children threatened.

.

His anger made Dren act a "little" irrationally and he actually charged at the soldier who was about to strike the girls and jumped on his back. From his position he used his extendable claws to rip the man's throat. Blood ended up getting on the girls and he felt a little bad but focused on the other soldier first. If he got hurt Nick would be pissed. The other soldier was just staring at him, shock written over his face.

He glanced at the girls who were also staring at him. "One moment ladies, while I deal with the other asshole." He said before turning back to the soldier. This was a chance to test some of his abilities. He had just killed the other one with his claws because of his anger.

"You'll be my test dummy." A cruel smile spread across his face and he didn't even notice that his eyes had turned from bright green to dark red. He painted quite the picture of evil.

The soldier seemed to hesitate on what to do. Eventually he raised his sword and his face showed resolve.

"I'll kill you slowly for that kid. You will scream for death when I'm done with you!" Said the Soldier before charging towards the short boy who should be no problem for a grown man to take care of. Even with his sinister appearance, the soldier had faith in his gods.

An hysteric laugh came from Dren as he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

When the soldier came within striking distance and began to swing his sword towards the boy it struck an invisible barrier about a foot from its target.

Still laughing Dren decided to end this. "[soul capture]" the man immediately started to scream in agony, his body appeared as though something was pulling on his chest keeping him from falling to the ground. The process was slow and painful just as the neko intended. He could have done it quickly, and prevented the suffering but that was the whole point in using this spell anyways. He didn't have many others he could use to cause such pain without summoning.

After at least a full minute of screaming the man's body fell to the ground and he didn't move or speak any longer. A dark orb of energy had came from his chest and to Dren's outstretched hand. Once he held it he used his hand to crush the man's soul into nothing.

He hoped that the man could still feel pain without his physical body and that it had hurt.

With the soldiers taken care of he turned back to the girls who were shaking in fear looking at his hand where he had crushed the soul.

"Sorry about getting blood on you, I was just so angry that I acted before thinking."Dren bowed his head slightly in apology and when he looked back at the girls his eyes had gone green once more and a smile came to his face making him appear very friendly. They were a little weary considering they had just seen a the boy with red eyes kill two soldiers much larger than him.

"No..Thank you for saving us, I-I Thought they were going to kill us." Said the older girl. She had tears still streaming down her face and was hugging her sister still.

"No problem, but we should probably get back to the village, my friend Nick is taking care of the rest of the soldiers, he'll probably be done soon, and I want to question them before they all die. Here take this healing potion, that cut on your back has to hurt." Dren pulled a healing potion from his inventory and tried to give it to her but she seemed confused and a little frightened.

"Is it made from blood?" She asked while still hesitating to take it.

"Huh, Blood? No I don't think so, it's just red. Do you not have healing potions here?"

"Yes, their expensive but they are blue, i've never heard of a red one before." Even though she didn't seem sure she still finally accepted the potion wincing in pain from the movement.

When she sipped the potion she gasped in shock and tried to turn around and look at her back."Amazing, I feel better than before. Thank you again,my name is Enri this is Nemu." She said standing up while also helping nemu off the ground with her. They began walking towards the village.

"My name is Dren, I'm new around here and was planning on stopping at your village to see what kind of food you had and to meet the people, but then we seen the smoke and then the soldiers attacking unarmed people, so I convinced Nick to let us help although I wish we could have arrived sooner." Dren began rambling on about things she did not ask about, but Enri didn't seem bothered if anything she seemed more comfortable.

"It's great that you helped at all. I'm sure they would have killed everyone if you hadn't. Our parents..."She looked sadly down at nemu who was watching them still with tears running down her face hanging on to her sister as if a lifeline.

Dren didn't really know what to say. In his old life he never felt that much sympathy towards people, He considered himself a good guy but didn't really think about other people and considered death a normal part of life. But seeing these little children as orphans because their village was ruthlessly attacked was sad.

They arrived back at the village and could see the occasional dead soldier or villager along the ground as they made their way to the center. Up ahead the villagers were all kneeling on the ground in a group. At most thirty of them remained. All of the soldiers appeared to be dead but Nick was still standing over one of them with his sword at their throat. Dren could hear him begging for his life.

"That's enough Nick, Thank you. We should ask this one some questions before dealing with him." said Dren. His Companion immediately responded to his voice and withdrew his weapon from the man's throat and examined his master for any injuries or sign of a struggle. He Immediately zeroed in on the blood covering his young masters right hand, and sped towards him taking small hand into his own.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Nick. He smelled the blood and could tell it wasn't his masters but it still meant something happened. Dren began Nervously scratching the back of his neck

"Well...I may have gotten a little angry and attacked a soldier with my bare hands..In my defense he was about to kill those cute little girls so I had a good reason I thi..."

"You shouldn't have done that. You are not a melee fighter, and if they had been stronger than we thought.. Just please use your summons for now on." Nick pulled a piece of cloth from his bag and somehow it was damp, he began washing Dren's right arm and hand.

The intimate touch in front of the entire village (or what's left of it) caused his ears to flatten and his head lowered in embarrassment at being washed in front of an entire village (or what's left of it). Nick didn't seem bothered at all by the villagers and focused only on cleaning his master.


End file.
